Happy 20th Birthday!
by KatAang32
Summary: Katara is turning 20, Aang and Zuko try to out do each other, fighting for her attention. Happy 20th Birthday Ms.K... This was written for my friend Ms.K's birthday present)


**I have absolutely nothing to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon.P**

**HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

The group of friends, Team Avatar, was sharing a house in Ba Sing Se. The National Republica was well on the way to becoming a great power in the world. Aang and Zuko, the founders of the National Republic, were having meetings with The Earth King. They were working out the official borders of this new nation they founded. During the course of the meetings Katara will be celebrating her 20th birthday.

* * *

Katara came down stairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Suki! How are you feeling today?" Katara asked her sister in law.

"I've had a hard time sleeping. The baby likes to kick the crap out of me at night." Suki said as she rubbed her enormous belly. "And when it's not I have to pee every hour."

"Well you don't have much longer. Last time I checked you the baby had dropped." Katara was a great midwife, she was excited to be delivering her niece or nephew very soon. Katara took the water from her cup and placed her glowing hands on Suki's belly. "Are you sure you don't want to know what it is?"

"Nope, Sokka and I talked about it and we decided to see what it is when it's born." Suki said.

"Oh so you decided to wait and he cowered before you." Katara said followed by laughter from both of them.

"Good morning Katara!" Came the voice of The Avatar. "You are quite lovely today!"

"Good morning Aang!" Katara said with a smile.

"You look, aaaa, happy Katara." The Fire Lord awkwardly said.

"Aren't you both sweet!" She said with a smile.

Katara was well aware of the feelings that both The Fire Lord and The Avatar had for her. She secretly enjoyed it. She, just a simple girl from the Southern Water Tribe, was the romantic focus of two of the most powerful men in the world. She loved them both back dearly but she knew choosing one would destroy the other.

"Soooo, your birthday is in a couple of days." Zuko said to her.

"Yep, I'll be twenty." Katara answer.

"I want to take you out dancing for your birthday." Aang said confidently.

"Oh, I planned to take you out to eat." Zuko said to her shooting his best friend a scowel.

Katara laughed softly. "I don't see why I can't do both. We can have lunch together, Zuko. Then later Aang and I can go dancing."

"I guess that's okay." Zuko said.

"Fine by me." The eighteen year old told them them stuck his tongue out at Zuko when Katara taurned away from them.

Katara set breakfast out on the table. There was fruit and hot cereal, bacon and tea. Then she sat down, and like always Zuko sat on one side of her and Aang on the other. It was always a contest with them. Aang picked up a lovely apple and set it in front of Katara. Zuko set a few pieces of bacon on her plate.

"Fruit is so much healthier than meat." Aang commented as he ate a banana.

"Meat has a lot of protein." Zuko countered.

"You two know I can choose for myself right? We go over this everyday. Am I going to have to yell again?" It was cute but annoying.

"No!" They both said at the same time. Katara's anger frightened both the young men. There has been many times they were at the receiving end of her anger.

* * *

It was finally Katara's birthday. Katara was awoke by a sharp knock on her door, she ignored it. The knock was repeated she put a pillow over her head. The knock was repeated once more "WHAT?!" she yelled, she was hoping to sleep in this morning.

The door opened and Sokka came in with a tray in his hands. "Geez Katara, I just wanted to make the best sister in the world a special birthday breakfast."

"Aaaawwwww thank you Sokka. I thought you were one of the Lover boys."

"So what are you going to do about them? Do you even have feelings for either of them?" Her brother asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes... No... I don't know, it's so confusing." Katara said covering her face with her pillow.

Sokka had no idea what to say next. "SUKI COME HERE!" Was all he could think of.

Suki came into Katata's room. "Katara need girly talk." Then he left the room.

"What's wrong now?" Suki asked, as Katara scooted over making room for Suki to lay on the bed next to her.

"The Lover boys... I'm so confused right now..." Katara trailed off.

"Well do you love either of them?" Suki asked.

"Yes..."

"Which one?"

"Both"

"Both!?" Suki was shocked.

"Aang is my best friend and he holds my heart. He is so fun and happy and happ makes me happy... but Zuko is so... I don't know wild and full of passion. He's had so much hurt and disappointment in his life... I just want to hold him and give him all the love he never got."

* * *

After her breakfast Katara pampered herself and had a long relaxing bath... she knew she would eventually have to choose. "But not today!" She said out loud. Maybe today will help her decided... whichever birthday gift is best.

She got ready for her special birthday lunch with Zuko. Lunch was perfect, perfect little cafe, perfect service, perfect food. Afterwards was a perfect kiss, it stole her breath and left her head swimming in delight. The kiss was hot and passionate like him. During the carriage ride home Zuko sat besides her his arm around her waist, she was leaning against him.

That eveing she put on the perfect outfit to dance in. Katara loved dancing with Aang he was quick and agile... nobody in the world danced like he could. Flipping and balancing hardly touching the floor. As they walked home he took her in him arms and kissed her deeply, her heart pounded and she felt like she was falling. Her head was spinning, her breathing quickened and she had a tickle in her tummy.

They both made her feel so good, so happy. She was even more confused now, she thought she would feel less confused. As they walked, fingers intertwined, back home Sokka came running toward them "KATARA WE NEED YOU! SUKI'S WATER BROKE!"

Katara ran back home as fast as she could. After just two hours Suki delivered a healthy baby girl that Sokka named after his mother, Kya.

"So how did your day go?" Her brother asked as he sat in the kitchen with his sister having tea. They were the only ones still up this late into the night "Who gave you the better gift?"

A huge smile appeared on her face. "Suki did!"


End file.
